


New Year's Waterworks

by Amrynth



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fireworks, Same Prompt Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrynth/pseuds/Amrynth
Summary: Tonight is the big New Year's fireworks show and it's not going to stop snowing anytime soon.  How will Ami, Minako and Makoto keep Usagi distracted long enough for Rei to get there and save the day?
Relationships: Hino Rei/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 13





	New Year's Waterworks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Doc Holligay's Same Prompt Party on tumblr (@docholligay on tumblr; there will be a round up of all of these in the near future). The prompt was Usagi (specifically, not any other incarnations such as Sailor Moon or one of the Serenitys) and New Years Fireworks. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the day of the New Year’s fireworks show and the snow was not supposed to stop until Monday. She knew that it was silly, knew that there were bigger problems in the world that she and her friends ought to be solving (such as who had the crystal star goblet on the back of their daydream tablet). But Usagi was inconsolable because she had been looking forward to seeing the fireworks ever since the location had been announced. She had even talked her dad into getting them special press passes so they could be closer. And now it wasn’t going to stop snowing and there was no point.

A freshet of tears welled in Usagi’s eyes and she hiccuped in a half-hearted effort to keep them from overflowing.

“Really, is that any way for a highschool student to behave?” Luna asked, curled on the bed with her back against Usagi’s pillow. 

“Luna, lighten up,” Makoto said, dropping to sit on the bed. She’d only just returned from downstairs. “I mean, it’s New Year’s. Usagi’s been looking forward to this.”

The final reminder was what pushed her over the edge; a squeak and then a wail and then all the waterworks from Usagi. “What’s the point of being the cha-champion of justice if I can’t even watch fireworks?”

“Don’t cry Usagi, look. I’ve nearly finished the prototype.” Ami didn’t completely ignore that Usagi was in tears, but she tried not to look directly at Usagi so she didn’t get sucked into the depths of her despair. 

As though on cue, Usagi’s tears dried immediately and Ami had her full attention. “Can we see it?” 

“Yes. In just a few… now. Minako, would you get the lights?” Ami asked.

“Ban-banbanban!” Minako made a show of it, and the lights in Usagi’s room went out around all of them. 

Luna, Makoto, Minako and Usagi all looked up expectantly while Ami fiddled with her phone before setting it in the center of the table she and Usagi were sitting at. For one moment it seemed like nothing would happen and Usagi was, once again, on the verge of tears. But a flash of light stopped the tears from coming and then the hologram kicked in and all five of them were watching small, slightly grainy fireworks silently explode in the middle of her bedroom. 

“Ohh look at that one!” Usagi was enchanted, tears forgotten and her attention almost completely on the light show. It wasn’t a real firework show, but it was close enough to the real thing to let her briefly forget about the show they hadn’t been able to see. 

Makoto’s phone abruptly started to beep and interrupted the magic. “Sorry. That’s the cookies, are you ready to pause this and do some decorating?” 

The table was nearly knocked over in Usagi’s haste to get to her feet. To be fair, anyone would flip a table for Makoto’s cookies fresh from the oven. “Luna, watch my phone okay? And answer if Rei calls, my hands are going to be busy and you don’t even eat cookies.” 

Behind her, Ami, Minako and Makoto exchanged looks as Usagi went downstairs and went on, at length, about why she didn’t understand how Rei could be so bossy about everyone else being punctual but not even make it to their fireworks cancellation party on time. 

“Punctual is a good word, Usagi,” Ami complimented her, trying to interrupt her rant before she got a full head of steam going. 

“It was on your vocabulary quiz last week,” she admitted. 

Makoto pulled the tray of cookies from the oven and, satisfied that they were golden brown, set them aside to start cooling. The cookies themselves looked more like flowers than they did fireworks, but once they were decorated at least some of them ought to look right. 

“Rei is going to be so jealous she didn’t get to eat hot cookies,” Usagi said, snagging a cookie as Makoto put it on a rack to cool.

“You’re going to burn yourself,” Minako said, a cookie already halfway to her mouth.

“Hot. Hot! Ah Hot!” Usagi juggled her cookie from hand to hand and barely saved it in time to shove it into her mouth. 

It was still hot. 

“Why didn’t Minako burn her hands?” Usagi wailed, cradling a cup of cold water Ami had given her.

“Volleyball calluses,” Minako declared, swallowing her perfect temperature cookie and showing off her hands. 

Usagi hiccuped. “Can I learn volleyball?” 

Minako shrugged. Usagi had proven to be bad at most sports where balls were involved and she didn’t want to get her hopes up. 

“Here. Decorate some cookies,” Makoto said, setting a plate of fireworks cookies at places around the table, the icing all ready to go. 

For the second time that night, Usagi quickly forgot about all her troubles, laughing with her friends as they each decorated their cookies with varying degrees of success. Usagi’s were fast and messy but she used a lot of colored sugar to make up for it because she liked that it looked like sparkles. Ami’s decorations were precise and small for the proportion of her cookies and she was only halfway done by the time everyone else had finished their plates. Minako picked colors she thought would make Usagi laugh and it worked, but it made for some cookies that were a little odd in the end. Makoto’s came out beautifully, she used a toothpick to blend her frosting colors and emulate shading, with perfectly manipulated sugar to create fireworks. 

“Let’s go check with Luna and see if Rei is on her way,” Usagi said, glancing over toward the fifth plate with undecorated cookies.

They all trooped back up to Usagi’s room, where Luna hastily jumped back onto the bed in order to pretend she hadn’t just been watching Ami’s holograph fireworks show while the others were gone. 

“Did Rei call?” Usagi asked, picking up her phone from where it lay on the bed. One missed call and a text from Rei letting her know she was on her way and would be there soon. Oh she was going to give Rei such a bad time when she got there. “But what’ll we do until she gets here?”

“Are you ready?” Minako asked.

Usagi’s interest was immediately piqued and she pulled her feet up on the bed with her. “Ready for what?” 

It was precisely the question Minako had been waiting for. She lowered the lights and her phone was already set up so the flash was on as a spotlight. “For the Minako Fireworks Special Extravaganzathon!”

“Extravaganzathon isn’t actually a word,” Ami quietly corrected while settling on the bed beside Usagi.

“Well not with that attitude it’s not,” Makoto collapsed to sit on the floor with her back against the bed. 

The Minako Fireworks Special Extravaganzathon was, in fact, a re-enactment of the New Year’s fireworks complete with pompoms and spangled handbags for effect. Minako had just finished the first musical number when three out of four phones lit up with a text message. 

Usagi wasn’t fast enough to see who had texted Ami, Minako, and Makoto when they stopped to look at it. But Minako turned the lights back up. “Stay tuned for part two another night. There’s a big group dance at the end, it’s an interactive Extravaganzathon!”

“Sorry Usagi, but I’ve just remembered a project we need to work on,” Ami said, face turning red in a way that Usagi immediately knew meant she wasn’t being completely truthful. 

“You’re leaving? But Rei isn’t even here yet,” Usagi said, her voice wavering in a way that threatened tears. 

“Sorry Usagi,” Makoto said, smiling ruefully. “I’ll leave the cookies and supplies so you can decorate some more if you want.

“I’ll see you off,” Luna said, aware of the impending tears and not wanting to be in the room anymore.

Usagi watched them go and heroically kept her tears to little hiccups and sniffles until she heard the front door close as they all left. As soon as they were gone though it was a no-holds-barred wail that would have sent the fiercest youma fleeing if they had been fighting the enemy. She missed when her phone buzzed and only looked up from her tear-soaked pillow when a snowball hit her window with a soft thump. She sniffed and realized there was a text on her phone from Rei.

/Crybaby Usagi, come outside./

She got up on her knees and peered out the window but couldn’t see anything around the condensation. The solid circle of snowball that had stuck was a reddish blob. Usagi wiped her nose and thought about refusing to go out for about five seconds. But seeing what had kept Rei for so long was at least more interesting than crying herself to sleep. Usagi pulled her coat on and ran downstairs to pull her boots on at the door and stepped out completely prepared to get hit with a snowball.

Instead the sight that met her was Rei with a wide, red umbrella in the middle of a part of the driveway that had been very recently cleared of the still-falling snow. Usagi jogged the short distance over to her and the shelter of the umbrella from the snow. 

“Been crying?” Rei asked, taking in Usagi and her puffy eyes. 

“Well someone didn’t even bother to show up until everyone else got bored and left,” Usagi said, sort of wishing she’d rinsed her face at least. Rei looked beautiful with a flush of cold on her cheeks and the sparkle of something in her eyes. 

“Well I had errands to run,” Rei said, her temper getting the better of her for a moment. She lifted a paper bag Usagi hadn’t seen in her hand until now, offering it to her.

Usagi took the bag before it could hit her in the chest and peeked inside. There was a pretty pathetic collection of children’s fireworks inside; sparklers and poppers and those little expanding snakes that it was far too wet with the snow to even set off. Warmth bloomed in Usagi’s chest; Rei must have been running around the whole city to even find this much in the way of fireworks they could set off in the driveway. No wonder she had been so late to make it to Usagi’s house. 

Careful of the bag and its contents, Usagi threw her arms around Rei and hugged her, close to tears again but for a completely different reason than before. They had to huddle together under the umbrella and balance it along with a lighter to get the fireworks lit, but soon enough Usagi was setting off small, noisy firecrackers by throwing them into the cleared space of the driveway. When she ran out of noisy firecrackers, Usagi found sparklers in the bag and focussed all her attention on not letting the colorful light fall from her string.

The spark fell from her string and Usagi bit off a short, soft noise of objection as they both watched it fall into the snow and sputter out. After the frustrations of the night, Usagi felt new tears welling in her eyes. Before she could cry properly, one of Rei’s hands turned her chin up and the sparkler was completely forgotten as they kissed. 

“Reeeiii,” Usagi said, turning pink and dragging her name out into at least four syllables. “Anyone can see us.” 

Rei laughed, but she was just as flushed in the face. “Dummy Usagi, I just wanted to make sure your New Year’s was memorable. Besides, no one is going to see us.” 

“But your hands are so cold!” Without further ado, Usagi took Rei by the hand and dragged her, umbrella and all, into the house.

“That’s how you do it,” Minako murmured with stars in her eyes and snow in her hair. The three of them were crouched in the bushes, not willing to go home until they too got to see the fireworks display they had helped coordinate with Rei.

“I can’t believe we’re still here,” said Ami. She had her hands over her eyes and her back to the driveway, but had been unable to resist peeking when the couple had kissed. “This is completely inappropriate.”

Makoto sighed dramatically, gazing at the lit window of Usagi’s room. “I never realized just how much Rei reminds me of my Senpai.”


End file.
